Girlfriend
by white pedal
Summary: Valon tricks Violet, Skyler and Mai into their house to finally meet each other. Raphael and Alister however, are not pleased.


**The girls are meeting for the first time:)**

Raphael and Alister were in the living room that Sunday afternoon. Alister was enjoying his mystery novel while Raphael was reading his book as well. Everything was peaceful.

"Guess wha' fellas!" Valon exclaimed, barging into the living room.

…..or not.

Alister set his book down and looked at Valon and said flatly.

"You found your brain?" Valon looked annoyed by the redheads comment.

"Real funny Alistar," the Australian replied with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"What, Valon?" Raphael asked, putting down his book.

Valon had his usual grin on his face. "Well, I realized that neither of us have met each other's special lady," Alister glared at Valon.

"Newsflash Valon. Violet has been over countless times and we all know you're dating the loud mouth chiwawa." Valon was flabbergasted that Alister had called Mai that. Alister continued.

"We just haven't met Skyler…which is odd, considering she was apart of Paradius." Raphael looked at Alister's direction.

"It's not my fault that you two were never observant," Raphael stated. "Plus, she liked to keep to herself. In addition, she did private missions for Dartz" there was a moment of silence between them, until Valon spoke out.

"As I was sayin,"I think we should 'ave all three of our sheila's over for a dinner."

There was utter silence as Alister and Raphael looked at each other.

"No," Alister said, closing the book he was reading. "

"Come on! Why no'? It'll be fun mate,"

Alister had a calm yet blank expression"…You do remember the story I told you about Violet and the "incident" we had at the restaurant." Raphael looks at Alister perplexed.

"...Do I even want to know what happened.?"

Valon was silent as the thought wondered through his head. "Oh yea. But still, it'll be fun!"

Raphael sets his book down and looks at Valon worried " I don't think it's a good idea either"

Valon slumped over with his arms loose and had a sad look on his face "Not you too, Raph" Valon whined.

"I'm sorry Valon, but Skyler really doesn't get along with Mai. They hated each other at Paradius"

Alister had a look of realization"Wait. Is that why little Miss Loudmouth kept complaining about things?"

"Maybe," the burly blond shrugged. "All I know is that they really didn't get along back then, and I really don't want to risk a cat fight between these two. Who knows that would happen." Alister thought about the scene of the three women meeting, Little miss Loudmouth and Skylar getting on each others case, Violet comments on on miss Loudmouth's attitude, she insults Violet, all hell breaks loose.

To Raphael and Valons shock, Alister turned white a bit.

"So I'm guessing the answer is still no?"

"Yes," both the redhead and the blond said.

It was at that moment that Alister's cell phone went off, indicating that he had received a text. Judging from Alisters smirk ,Valon knew who that person was.

"Violet?"

Alister looked up with a narrow expression"Yep, and the answer is still no."

"We'll, I 'ave to say is tha' it's a real shame fellas," he said, as he turned and headed up the stairs.

What the other bikers missed was his mischievous grin.

* * *

It was the next day in the biker house and all was relatively normal. Alister was sitting on the couch reading one of his books while Raphael was reading in his recliner. Valon was sitting on the floor playing a video game.

"You're rotting your brain cells Valon," Alister stated.

"Mind ya own business Alister," he snapped back, not tearing his eyes away from the screen.

It was at that moment that the doorbell rang. Alister got off the couch and headed over to open it. To his surprise it was a certain curly haired woman.

"How's life without me?" the female said from the doorway. Alister was surprised by her sudden appearance. But he wasn't upset either.

"Hi Violet," Alister replied as he allowed his girlfriend access into the house. Raphael looked up and saw Violet and smiled.

"Hello Violet." He said, Valon looks at her wide eyed and happy.

"'ey!" Valon exclaimed,

Alister helps Violet take off her coat "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here?"

"Didn't you text me to come over?." Violet said, Alister raised an eyebrow.

"No I shut my cellphone off...when did you get the message?" Violet narrowed her eyes a bit.

"Last night you text me saying "Come over tomorrow so we can hang out" but seeing your perplexed face I'm guessing that was a bull crap story." Alister began to wonder about the scene.

The doorbell rang once again, capturing the attention of the blond biker. "Were you guys expecting anyone?" Valon kept looking at the screen.

"Nope. Sorry Raph," Valon replied, Raphael was suspicious about Valon's tone of voice. What the man didn't know was that Valon had wicked grin on his face.

"Im already up so I'll get it," Alister said, walking towards the door once again. When the door opened, he was met with a pair of Hazel eyes. The girl had mid-length brown hair and came up to about his nose. Alister's eyes went wide and he silently clenched his fists.

"Can I help you?" he asked, a bit irritated. Violet was a bit confused about his change of attitude to the girl.

The hazel eyed girl had a false apologetic look"I must have the wrong house. I was looking for Raphael. Sorry to bug you ma'am," the female mocked.

A mechanical laughter, which belonged to a certain Australian, echoed throughout the house. Alister's eye twitched and he looked like he was going to murder the girl in front of him. Violet raised an eyebrow.

"I am a man." Alister said flatly with a hint of annoyance. Violet was suspicious of the other girl. She smiled brightly at him.

"Ha! I know who you are, Alister," she laughed. "Long time no see huh?"

"Whatever," he snarled walking away from the door, leaving it opened. "You do have the right house, by the way."

"Oh," she said. "May I come in then?"

"Nothings stopping you."

The female took the invitation and entered the house, only to be greeted by Raphael.

"Hi Skyler," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her towards the living room. Valon saw the girl, and for some odd reason to Violet and Alister he had a fake tone. The pair knew something was up.

"Oi! Who's the girl, Raph?" Valon said as he tried to hide his smirk.

"I'm Skyler Kaiba," she said, a smile on her face. At the mention of her last name, Alister's face visibly twitched.

"You're a Kaiba?" Alister growled, Violet saw the anger in Alister and knew immediately this was bad. Alister told Violet about the war he went through as a child and how he thought it was Gozaburo Kaiba who killed his brother. Even though he knew the truth that it was Dartz's doing and apologized to Seto and Mokuba, the weapons were created by Gozaburo and were going to be used for a war.

Alister still carries those scars today after that. Now if he meets anyone with a biological connection to Gozaburo he will dislike immediately.

"Wait," Valon started, "I know Dartz mentioned the name Skyler several times but he never mentioned a Kaiba."

"Well, I went by my moms maiden name, which was Whitlock." Valon went to the kitchen and then came back.

"Are ya sure its her and not a robot alien?" Valon asked, using a fridge magnet over her head.

"Yes Valon," Raphael said yanking the medal detector out of his hands. "She's real."

Violet saw Alister's fumed face and had to do something, she went to him and whispered something in his ear.

"Relax, you don't really know her that well...just give her a chance, she could surprise you."

"I guess its time for introductions then. Skyler, meet Valon and Alister, the other two former members of Paradius. And the girl on the couch is Alister's girlfriend, Violet."

"Pleasure to finally meet you," she said, smiling to Alister and Valon. She looks at Violet with a bit of uneasiness as Violet gave her somewhat of a strange look.

"Hi, I'm Skyler" she said, Violet replied back.

"Charmed"

There was the sound of a motorcycle outside. Valon went wide eyed and went outside, there in front of him was a woman on a red motorbike. When she took off her helmet long blonde locks were being blown in the wind.

Valon smiled as he saw the Mai Valentine in front of him.

"Long time no see hun" Mai said to Valon with a smile. Valon took her hand and led her inside as Skyler and Violet were talking. They turned to see Mai.

"Mai love, I want to introduce-" Valon was cut off as Alister grabbed his ear and the red head and Raphael gave him equally horrifying death glare.

"Valon. Can we speak to you. In private?" Alister said with a low and icy tone. Valon gave a nervous laugh.

"W..wha' 'appens to be tha pro-"

Alister yanked on Valons ear and dragged him to the kitchen. Raphael turned to the girls with a apologetic look.

"Would you excuse us for a moment?" Raphael said before he turned and went to the kitchen.

As they went into the kitchen. Valon got the lecture of a life time.

"What in Gods green earth were you thinking you idiot!?" Alister scolded, Raphael gave him a angry and desperate look.

"Do you have any idea what you have just done!?" Raphael said "There is bound to be a fight now!" Alister lets go of Valons ear and he starts rubbing it and winced.

"Wha's the big deal fellas?" Valon says "We all know eventually they will meet since we are dating them. So wha's the problem?" Alister stands up tall and gives him a dark expression.

"Let me tell you how it will go, and hopefully what I am about to say will get through into what ever's left of that tiny matter you call a brain. Like I said before, Little miss loudmouth is bound to get on Violets bad side with her "charm" and then before we know it there will be a cat fight. Second!" Alister exclaimed "You brought a Kaiba into this house!" Raphael was shocked when he heard this.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Raphael demanded as he called Skyler a Kaiba.

"Think about it! Since she is related to Gozaburo she is bound to have his money that he got from the other wars he created!"

"What about Seto and Mokuba Kaiba!?" Raphael exclaimed.

"At first I thought he was as grubby as his step father but now I see that he hates him as much I hate him too. And even though I know Dartz was responsible with what I went through, Gozaburo is still a monster! Even after death! And since she is one and is related to him without adoption I will not trust her one bit!" That broke the camel's back.

"Alister you don't understand she-" They suddenly heard laughter coming from the living room.

When the boys finally came back , they were astounded by what they saw. The three women were seated on the couch, laughing and chatting and were having a good time.

"What's going on in here?"

"Girl stuff," Mai said.

_Hope you liked it:)_


End file.
